


learn to fly idiot

by dropsbysam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Gen, bird hybrid quackity, like actual children, niki and quackity are children, no beta we die like philza to a baby zombie, not beta read bc im lazy, not romantic - Freeform, phil teaches quackity how to fly, phil's kinda mean but he has good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbysam/pseuds/dropsbysam
Summary: phil teaches bird hybrid quackity how to fly that's it thanks for comingi speedran this bitch i wrote it in like an hour(cross posted on wattpad)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu, Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	learn to fly idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splootdoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splootdoot/gifts).



"phil! phil! phil!" quackity chanted, circling around an exhausted old man, who seemed to already be done with the child's shenanigans.

"what the fuck do you want quackity?" the older asked, looking down at his book with a scowl on his face.

"can you teach me to fly mister minecraft? my wings are finally strong enough to get me off the ground!! look, watch-" quackity flapped his golden wings a bit, his face scrunched up in concentration as he attempted to stay hovering for a few more moments.

phil could definitely tell the child was really stiff and didn't have control over his wings at all, so he sighed. might as well help the kid.

"c'mon, let's go ya little brat."

quackity beamed, grinning happily as he took off after the old man.

when they arrived at a big cliff at the very top of a very tall mountain, quackity began to worry. "what.. what are we doing up here philza??"

"we're helping you fly, of course. are you stupid? or scared?" phil smiled at the young child, his expression contrasting with his harsh words.

"uh. no. i am never scared. ever. im the bravest person i kN- WHAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING PHILZA MINECRAFT WH-"

phil watched as quackity panicked, trying to get his wings to work so he could get back up to the cliff edge. he was definitely NOT expecting to just be thrown off the edge like that.

if quackity genuinely couldn't get back up, phil would just fly down and catch him. this was simply for practice. 

"c'mon, bird boy, flap ya wings harder! there you go, you're doing it. how about this, after you get back up here we can head over to the bakery and you can play with niki for a while."

quackity's eyes widened, nodding furiously and closing his eyes, focusing entirely on his weak wings.

eventually, the bird hybrid did it. he got to the edge of the cliff and phil helped him back up. philza smiled at him and patted his head.

"we can come back tomorrow and practice more then. you'll be flying in no time."

quackity and phil headed to the bakery, the child instantly running over to niki, who was planting flowers in the front of the bakery, and tackling her in a hug. niki giggled and returned the embrace.

"niki niki niki guess what! i learned to fly today!" quackity said excitedly, bouncing on the heels of his foot. niki gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "ooh show me show me!"

the slightly taller boy smiled and rose off the ground a couple inches, flying around the pinkette slowly, his wings faltering a few times but managing to catch himself before he fell.

niki clapped, grinning. "that's so cool!! you gotta teach me!"

"you gotta grow wings first silly!"

"awww.."


End file.
